


Другим человеком

by Azorita



Category: Ammonite (2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azorita/pseuds/Azorita
Summary: Сперва Мэри казалось, что несколько недель в компании с навязанной ей горожанкой больше похожи на томительную бесконечность - затем они превратились в бесконечность совсем другого рода, в приятный и нежный сон... И вдруг время, уделённое их роману, закончилось.Мэри провожает Шарлотту и не может поверить во всё, что случилось за это время.
Relationships: Marry Anning & Charlotte Murchison, Mary Anning/Charlotte Murchison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Другим человеком

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toy_Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/gifts).



Пальцы Шарлотты, ухватившиеся за рукав моего платья. Она лежит в постели, без сил, без своей светлой улыбки, и не может даже поднять на меня глаза, может только сжимать в руке синюю клетчатую ткань. 

Я сижу на краю кровати и долго, долго, долго глажу её руку, рисую круги на её ладони, провожу пальцем вдоль вен под её бледной кожей. Они похожи на отпечатавшиеся в камне растения, ветвистые, тонкие, красивые. 

Рисунок прошлого. 

***

Мы собираем последние вещи, застёгиваем сумки. У Шарлотты много вещей. Надо убедиться, что она ничего не забыла в моём маленьком бедном домишке. Скоро отъезд.

***

На побережье так тепло, так светло и приятно, что у нас нет никакого желания искать окаменелости. Я, даже не глядя вниз, перебираю гальку рукой, но это не более чем привычка. 

Шарлотта же неподвижно смотрит на волны. А я смотрю на неё. 

Её лицо было таким бледным, когда она только приехала. Её голос был таким тихим. 

***

Шарлотта встаёт, оправив платье, и ловит мой взгляд. В её глазах – пронзительная просьба, и я не могу отвернуться... Но это длится только секунду. Она уходит, чтобы в последний раз пройтись по комнатам и подобрать забытые мелочи, и вот я уже одна.

***

Яркий огонёк свечи, спокойный, уверенный. Глубокая ночь, приятная усталость после кропотливой работы над ящером. Я подбираю складки своего шерстяного платья, поднимаю руки, чтобы снять его через голову, и вдруг чувствую, что Шарлотта кладёт руки мне на талию. Её касание такое же светлое, как жёлтый язычок свечи. 

Она помогает мне выпутаться из платья, спускает рукав сорочки и медленно целует меня в плечо. 

***

Экипаж уже ждёт. Сперва идут объёмные коробки, затем сумки и маленькие узлы. Шарлотта медлит, теребит в руках ленты капора, мнётся. Её руки снова кажутся бледными и слабыми. 

Я кутаюсь в шаль. Сейчас тепло, но морской ветер никогда не утихает. 

Минута до прощания. 

***

На полу в два слоя расстелен плед, но Шарлотте больше не страшно, что простуда может вернуться. Она внимательно листает мою записную книжку. Бережно и изящно подхватывает страницы. 

И по какому-то волшебству мне открывается то, что видит она: загадочные следы эпох, прекрасные и мрачные изгибы костей. Это не грубые и давно знакомые наброски, а искусные рисунки, рассказывающие о других мирах... Вдруг между ними попадается печальный стих. А ещё через две страницы – спящая Шарлотта. 

Она перелистывает книжку, и в её взгляде восхищённый интерес. 

У меня смыкаются глаза. Я кладу голову ей на плечо и засыпаю. 

***

Мы молчим. Шарлотта смотрит вниз, на камни мостовой. В воздухе повисают слова про зиму, про снег. 

Она не подходит ко мне, не протягивает руки. 

Распахивают дверь кареты. Ещё несколько мгновений – и между нами стекло.

***

Я работаю пинцетом, Шарлотта держит наготове широкую кисть. Мы сидим так близко. В доме тихо – только скрип металла о камень, шорох и касание рук. 

***

Всё приходит в неостановимое, необратимое движение. Лошадь прядёт ушами, переступает копытами. Взмах кучера. Робкий, но полный слов взгляд из-за стекла. 

Карета тронулась. 

***

Её запачканные пальцы, когда мы пытаемся вынуть из чрева земли крупный камень. Грязь под ногтями. Безымянный палец без кольца. 

***

Почему она не осталась? 

***

Камень подаётся, мы откладываем ножи и раскачиваем его. 

***

Потому что мы уже не дети... 

***

Её смех. 

***

Хотела ли она остаться? 

***

Грязной рукой заправляет волосы за ухо. 

***

Кем она была? 

***

Мы снова и снова налегаем на камень, мои пальцы вдруг касаются её. 

***

Было ли что-то в эти недели? 

***

Море шумит. 

***

Нет, ничего не было... 

Чёрный экипаж отдаляется, исчезает за другим, вновь появляется... поворачивает в конце улицы. Пропадает. 

Какой-то другой кучер останавливает лошадей у лавки. Какая-то другая женщина выходит из дома с корзиной в руках. 

Я поправляю шаль, какими-то другими глазами оглядываю улицу и не знаю, просить ли морской ветер вернуть то, что у меня было. 

Было ли?

Другим человеком я возвращаюсь домой.


End file.
